Sebastian Michaelis Love Story
by awrenina
Summary: Lydia is a human girl soon to be something else, but while her and her mother are in England Lydia meets Ciel Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian Michaelis. She falls in love with the demon butler.
1. Lydia Bright

Name: Lydia Antoinette Florence  
Nationality: French  
Height: 5ft 10''  
Age: 25  
Birthday: October 24th  
Race: Human, and something else later on. Looks: she's the one on the right, just with longer hair. (She has a purple stripe in her hair, but she always keeps it hidden.  
Family: Michael Bright (Dad), Katherine Jane Florence (Mom), Genevieve Diana Florence (younger sister. She's right next to Lydia, she just has Blood red hair.), Teresa Marie Florence (youngest sister).  
Personality: Brave, Sarcastic, sweet, caring, strict, Cruel (if necessary). Hobbies: Cooking, Reading, cleaning, playing the piano.  
Likes: Cats, purple and black, Sebastian Michaelis, Music and games.  
Favorite Quote: The world is a chess board all people nearly players, But the question is who they play against... It's fate. Fate chooses when you die if you win against fate you go to heaven, but if you lose you go to hell. Bio: She was the first born, she is six years apart from Genevieve (19) and twelve years apart from Teresa (13). Lydia was the outsider of the family, her mother only cared for Genevieve and only cared for Teresa until she was 4, and Lydia raised Teresa until she was 13. If Genevieve ever started a fight with Lydia then her mother would get mad at Lydia even though it was Genevieve who started it. The story starts when: She was 24 she and her mother were going to visit England, and Lydia always in France she was afraid of leaving her home Country, which she should have just stayed. While on the trip they were on a boat on their way to England and would be getting their soon.


	2. Day one in England

"Lydia's P.O.V"  
I had decided to come with my mom to London instead of going with my dad and sisters to Moscow. Not every day do you get to leave the country, but with my parents work being crazy I went with my mother sense my sisters wanted to go to Moscow more than England, and with this being the Victorian Era I will have to where the thing I most dread a blasted Corset and I already have a figure! Yes I hate Corsets more than I do a skirt, I have a special way of doing skirts I wear shorts underneath it, and then I don't have to worry about sitting in a tree and having people look up my skirt. My mom always got after me for that, so I ended up cross dressing and turning in to a guy. "Lydia you're staring of in to space again!" "Sorry Mother, I was just thinking about some stuff. Please do forgive me." "Lydia you know ladies are not supposed to stare of in to space! So do not do it again!" "Yes mother."

Well that's what I deal with, having to be a lady every minute of the day. How I wish to be a man. "Lydia grab your things we are here." "Yes mother." I swear that's all I ever say to my mother... "Oh my I've forgotten to hide that stripe." "Please do Lydia! No need for people seeing that, they will question it." "I am mother" "How I wished my mother would just let me live by myself. 'But it's not lady like!' Who cares I never asked to be a woman, sometimes I wonder what my live would have been like if I was a man. After hiding my stripe and pinning my hair up to the usual hair length, No one has ever seen how long my hair actually is. And no one ever will, I hope. After doing that I grabbed my bags and went in to the room my mother was in we headed out and got to the carriage. "Lydia do you want to spend time with Undertaker or Elizabeth?" "Can I spend time with both we have six days before we have to leave." "You may, who do you want to see first?" "Undertaker." "You will see him tomorrow then." "Ok, Mother?" "Yes Lydia." "Will you be ok spending time with me and not Genevieve?" "What kind of question is that?!" "Well it seems you've always cared for her the most. I was the one who raised Teresa once she was three, so I was just wondering no need to get mad over su-" 'Slap' "Ow! What was that for?!" "You are a royal pain you know that Lydia?" "Yes I know." "So stop!"

We were silent the rest of the way. I stared out the window. As we passed some shops I saw a boy about Teresa age. "Mom who is that?" "Who?" "The boy with the red eyed man." "That would be Ciel Phantomhive, and the red eyed man is Sebastian Michaelis." He's a Demon? Hmm this will be interesting, just as I thought that the boy and the Butler looked over at the carriage. The butler made eye contact and I quickly look back at my mother as if she had asked me a question. I looked at the butler through the corner of my eye, he was speaking to the Phantomhive boy, but was still looking at me. I looked at Ciel and read his lips 'Sebastian I would like you to find out some stuff about that woman.' 'Yes my Lord' well it look like I'm going to known by Ciel and The Butler. When we got to the hotel I went to my room and unpacked my things, and then fell asleep. The very next morning I grabbed my skirt that could attached to my pants and I could pull them of if I needed or wanted to I grabbed my shirt that that went with the skirt and pants, it was a very comfortable outfit. I hid my stripe and pinned my hair up to the usual and then headed down stairs to have Breakfast with my mother. "Good morning Lydia" "Good morning mother, how did you sleep?" "Well, what about you?" "I slept well, I wasn't in my own bed but it was nice." "Good" After we finished our food we headed out to the carriage. "I really happy I get to see the Undertaker today, He might even let me help him with some of the coffins!" "Lydia Lady's do not help with coffins!" "I know" Gosh even though my mom says no I'm still going to help out. Once we got to the Undertakers I said goodbye to my mother and went inside. I was surprised that I didn't see him although I could think he was in one of these coffin's, I guess I better start looking then.

I'm going to be posting one or two Chapters a week!

Thank you for reading!


	3. Helping Undertaker and meeting Ciel

Well I have gone through 6 coffin's, called his name and yet no answer! Grr how long is this going to take? "Undertaker are you there?" "Hehehe... It's been a while hasn't it Lydia?" "What took you so long to answer? And yes it has." "I'm sorry I was sleeping I'm expecting someone later on today. What time is it anyway?" "It is 8:00a.m. And who are you expecting?" "That would be The Young Lord." "Who is the Yong Lord?" "You will have to give me a good laugh to get the name, then again you should always know how." "Fine." As always I gave him the usual joke. "You always give me a good laugh. Hehehe. Well I will give you the answer you're looking for. The Young Lord is Earl Ciel Phantomhive." "The same boy from yesterday is coming here?" "You've already met him?" "Well not face to face, I saw him yesterday and I asked my mother who the boy with the butler was, she told me who they were." "Well if you stay you will be able to meet him." "Can I help you out with some coffins?" "Sure why not, though you probably don't want to get that skirt and your hair dirty." "I can take my skirt off and put my hair into a bun." "Oh, you have one of those outfits. Hehe." "It's the closest thing to not wearing a skirt." "Well you can act like anything other than a lady here, although when you meet Ciel, I would say putting on your skirt before you meet him." "Of course I will." "That works." So I took off my skirt and put my hair into a bun and got to work.

Its 9:00p.m... I can't believe it's already that late. "Lydia he'll be here soon!" "Ok!" I grabbed my skirt put it back on and grabbed two fringes of my hair and put them on the sides of my face. It being this late I think someone died. "Would you like to read something Lydia?" "I have a book I'm almost done with that I brought with me, so I will finish it." "Ok, I'm going to go finish one of my coffins so you can sit on the main desk." "Out in the open?!" "Yes reading, here I will even let you wear my hat!" He put his hat on me and I smiled at him. "Thank you Undertaker!" "You're so cute when you smile. I want you to keep smiling like that tonight ok?" "Ok." So I sat on the main desk and read. I was finished with three chapters and had one left, so as I read the last chapter I was five pages from finishing the book. When a child's voice broke the silence in the room. "Undertaker I have business with you. I need a coffin." 'Gasp' "Hehe, Young Lord it's nice to see you again. Who died?" "Madame Red" "I'm sorry to hear that my Lord. Ah, thank you for holding my hat dearie." "You're welcome Undertaker." "Who is that?" "Ah, this would be Lydia, a friend of mine." So, as Undertaker told them who I was I hopped off the desk and turned around so they could see me.

I was surprised to see Sebastian and Ciel shocked. "You're the one from yesterday!" Well I was shocked myself for Ciel to remember me, then again it was only yesterday. "Yesterday? I don't remember seeing you." "You were the one staring at us first." "My young master is correct you were the one staring at us." "So you have already met him?" "No we were heading back to the townhouse when I felt like I was being stared at, to find Miss Lydia here staring at me and my master." "I was staring off into space only to be pulled away by my mother." "Ah, but still it's not kind." "I know." "Well aside from that I will clean Madame Red's body up and make her beautiful again." "That would be very good seeing as we are setting up the arrangements for the funeral tomorrow." "Then I will get right on that then" I watched Undertaker take Madame Reds body from Sebastian and take her to the other room. I'm surprised Ciel was taking it so well, I was pulled away from my thoughts when Ciel asked me a question. "Lydia are you actually one of Undertakers friends?" "Yes. Why do you ask?" "Because he's never talked about you." "Well it's because I'm never really one to be talked about especially since I rarely speak." But you're talking right now, are you not?" "I am and that is because I'm being questioned by a noble, and it's never nice to ignore anyone. Is it?" "That's true, but how did you know I was a noble?" "The way you speak and because I saw you yesterday. Plus my mother told me who you were, my family enjoys the toys you make." "So you know the funtom company?" "Yes."

Colors for people.  
Lydia=Purple and Black.  
Ciel= Deep blue  
Undertaker= Dim Grey  
Sebastian= Maroon


	4. She knows the Funtom Company

"Ciel's P.O.V"  
It's surprising that Lydia knows my company, but it's also good to know that her family enjoys the toys I make. Who knows maybe she could make a good maid and work for me? That however would have to come later on. "Would you like some tea Ciel?" "Sure why not." She has good manners and she seems like a good person, so maybe I could have her work for me. She came back with the tea and gave me some, I gladly accepted it. I took a sip and my eyes went wide. "Young master are you ok?" "Yes it's just this tea... It's great almost better than yours." "Well it seems Miss Lydia has a few talents." "I'm sorry!" I watched as she ran and hid behind the main desk. "I've always been really good at cooking since I started making things at five." "Five? Isn't that really early to start doing anything?" "I'm the outsider of the family only loved by my dad and my little sister. My mother only cared for my sister Genevieve." "Well..." "I'm sorry to hear that Lydia." "Its fine, I have gotten used to my mother caring for my sister. Well I'm going to go say bye to the Undertaker." "Ok." We watched her go into the other room and then come back. "Well I better head back to my Mother." "You can come to the funeral tomorrow Lydia, I would enjoy to see you again sometime, maybe even come visit my manor." "I will ask my mother when I get home and I will come to the funeral." "Great, maybe after the funeral you can come see my manor." "Yes, indeed." She grabbed her cloak and left. "She is very interesting." "My Lord, it's getting pretty late, we should head back to the Townhouse." "Yes, we shall. Goodbye, Undertaker." "Goodbye, young Lord." We left and headed back to the Townhouse and I went to bed.

"Lydia's P.O.V." When I got back home my mother yelled at me for coming home so late. "Why did you come home so late?!" "I was talking to Ciel and Sebastian." "And I suppose that they know what family you're from, and you know about Jack the Ripper and yet you still went out this late at night!" "Well I didn't see him! And no they do not know the family name if they did... It would be bad." "Don't do it again then!" "Ok. Mom. Ciel invited me to come to the funeral tomorrow and see his Manor, can I go?" "You may. Who is it for anyway? And would you be staying at the manor for the night also?" "Madame Red was what Ciel said. And I do not know if I would be staying the night. How is work coming, are the being cooperative yet?" "Kind of, I would say one more day and they should be fine." "Ok, Mother my birthday is tomorrow." "Then you know what happens when you come home after tomorrow." "Unless I come home tomorrow night." "Either way it will happen at night, no need to do it right then. Anyway if I did it before you went over they would definitely know the family." "That is fine, as I said I don't want them to know just yet." "Good. Well it's late and if you're planning on going to the funeral tomorrow, you should get some sleep." "Yes mother." So I went up to my room and went to bed.


	5. The funeral and the Phantomhive Manor

"Lydia's P.O.V"

I woke up the next morning wondering what time it was, "Five in the morning, I can't believe I woke up this early when I only went to bed at nine last night." But from what family I come from... We don't sleep much and we aren't your everyday family my entire family is strange, I can see ghosts and demons, but I don't know how or why. We all can see things that no one else can see. My sister Genevieve says she can see people's souls and the emotion that the soul is feeling at the time, Teresa says she can see angels. Well that's a quick fact about my family for you, anyway. So I got up and went to my bathroom not even watching my surroundings, got undressed and took a shower. After about ten minutes in the shower I grabbed my hair towel put it on and got my body towel. I looked in the mirror and sighed pulling my hair out of the hair towel. My violet eyes looking straight at the thing I hide... My purple strip of hair. I looked at that then followed the length of my hair to the back of my knee, "You're getting longer everyday aren't you?" I looked back at the mirror and brushed my hair and left the bathroom, I went back to the bedroom and grabbed my outfit seeing as how it would have needed the corset for a regular woman I wouldn't need it I already had the figure, unless they had one of those outfits where you couldn't breathe in it, I only had one of them and it was left home. I finished drying my body and put my bra on then tied up my dress, I grabbed my socks and put them on. "Lydia we have guests please come down!" "Yes mother let me just get my boots and hair taken care of really quick!" "Ok!" I wonder who is here I quickly put my boots on and tied them up.

I walked down the stairs lost in thought on who it could be until I felt the other demon my thoughts were instantly snapped when I heard him speak. "Hello Miss Lydia, how are you?" "Good you?" "I am fine. Ciel is in the dining room with your mother." "Ok if I may ask, what are you doing here?" "We came to get you and we are working on having you stay the night at the manor." "Thank you, and you can just call me Lydia, I'm not really a noble." "Really? I thought the Bright's were apart of the noble line in France." "Everyone thinks that, but that was a long time ago. Now we are part of the underworld nobility, so in a way we are like Ciel." Sebastian walked with me down the hall to the dining room he was thinking, and if I has to guess what he was thinking. I would probably say he was thinking how strange of a human I was let's just hope he doesn't get the last name. "What is your father's name?" "Jonathan Bright." "Ah, I thought it was Michael." "Michael from the stories of demons and angels?" "Yes." "Demon's and angels don't exist their just fairy tales." After I had said that I thought he said 'What an interesting human.' I put the thought away to think of it later and walked in to the dining room and sat down on the chair. "Lydia I hope you are fine with staying the night at Ciel's manor." "I am." "Then would you like to go pack a bag?" "I already have a bag packed for the trip." "Great, it saves you the trouble of packing one." After that little conversation during breakfast we finished our food and I went upstairs to go grab my bag. Going up to my room I had weird thoughts on what would happen tonight, and as long as Sebastian doesn't learn the actual last name I don't have to worry about being his. Especially sense I'm still human. After that thought ran across my head I quickly got it back out again. I grabbed my bag and headed down stairs to meet the others at the front door. "Are you ready to go now?" "Yes." "Good let us go or we will be late, just give Sebastian your bag and we can head off." "Ok." I walked out with everyone and gave Sebastian my bag and gave my mother a good stare before she motioned me to get into the carriage. I got in and we headed for the funeral.

Ciel and I sat in the carriage while Sebastian was driving. "So Lydia when are you and your mom going back to France?" "We are leaving in four days, why?" "I was wondering if you would like to stay here in England working for me as a maid." "I don't know, I've always taken care of my little sister, and I worry if she would be alright staying home with no one to care for her." "But your parents are there to care for her. How old is she anyway?" "My mom only cares for my younger sister Genevieve my father somewhat cares, but is rarely around. And Teresa is 13." "So she's my age. Why does your mom only care for Genevieve?" "I don't know it could be because she had a special connection with her. And yes she is your age." "Your family sounds interesting." "We are an interesting family indeed." I looked out the window as I watched everything went by. When we got there I saw a lot of people there, she must have been very popular. "Ciel can I go looking in the cemetery?" "Sure." When we were let out I walked over to all the graves and looked at each tombstone. After about one hour I found the old part of the graveyard. Looking through every part to find the crypt, I finally found it. I looked around the area to see if anyone was around. I didn't see anyone so I turned back to the crypt it looked old and there were weird symbols on it.

After about three minutes I figured out what it said 'To those who enter you are warned, Do not touch the body that lays within here.' It was in Latin the usual Demon language. I looked down at the iron door to see a blood taker? I looked at the door more closely and noticed there were words on it, but it was under a layer of dried dirt. I took my glove off and dusted the door so I could see the words and sense it was in French I was able to read it easily. 'Only the blood from a Florence can open the door.' Well I'm glad I have my blade on me or I would end up using one of the sharp edges on this place. I grabbed my blade and lightly ran it across my hand, it broke the skin and it started to bleed. The blood dropped right in to the little blood hole, the hole snapped shut and because it scared me I did a loud "NYA!" It scared me so much I hid behind the crypt I heard the iron door open and I went back to the door it was opened so I walked in and then the door shut behind me, I quickly turned around and saw there was no way out so I turned to go down the stairs as I touched the first step to go down stairs all the candles set upon the walls lit up, now that I could see I walked down the stairs and walked in to the room I could see a body in the room and what looked to be our family necklace that my mom thought was lost forever. "Grandma, can I please take the necklace of our family?" I lightly asked the body. "State your name." "I am Lydia Antoinette Florence daughter of Katherine Jane Florence." "My dear grandchild what on earth are you doing here and not France?" "My mother and I had business here." "Ah... And you may take the necklace. Now here and get out of her I can fill another demon's Presence." "Yes Grandma. It was nice to see you again." "It was nice to see you again too. Goodbye Sweetheart." "Goodbye Grandma." She had opened the door for me to leave, so I left the crypt.

I saw the sun setting I can't believe it's that late already. I turned around and saw the door was closed and the necklace was on my neck. If Sebastian saw this he would know what family I actually came from. Sense the necklace was long enough I hid it in my bra. Now that I could hear Ciel and Sebastian talking I quickly put my glove on and walked around the crypt seeing the decals on it and the words each side had a set of words, but the one set of words caught my eye it was on the back of the crypt it had every person in the family's name I looked at each and then stopped when I saw my mother and father's name I quickly went down and saw my name I did a silent gasp and bent down seeing as how the mud was still kind of wet I grabbed a little and dragged it a crossed my name seeing as how there was some still on my finger I wiped the mud of on the stone cleaning my finger the best I could which took little effort it was cleaned once I used the inside of the glove where it was bloody let's just hope the smell of my blood won't make Sebastian lose control. "Lydia where are you?!" "Young master why would you think she was of here?" "Because while we were heading in this direction I heard a loud nya sound. And from what her mother said if she gets scared she ends up acting like a cat." "So because of that sound you think she is around this area?" "Yes." I listened in on that little conversation they had. "Sebastian look around here I will be in the carriage waiting for you two." "Yes my lord." I heard Ciel walk off so I continued reading. I finished reading the back of the crypt and walked to the side most of the words on this side were gone other then it saying who was in there. "Jane Amelia Florence the most loved Demon in both worlds. 'Giggles' It's in Latin too hehe." "You can read Latin?" "Nya!"

I quickly bolted to the other side of the crypt, I must of said all of that out loud! Stupid Lydia! "It's not nice to sneak up on a girl you know? And yes I can read Latin, my mother made sure of that." "Si mater est, quae Latine sciebant quod esset Florentinum." I listened carefully and figured the words out in my mind 'gasp' "My mother is not a demon she can't be, they are just fairy tales." "Then you know what I said? If you do speak it out loud so I can hear." "If your mother knew Latin then that would mean she is a Florence. Am I correct?" "Yes. You are a very interesting human indeed." "Why do you keep saying that?! There are no such things as Demon's and ang-" He grabbed my chin and said. "You are lying or it could be you just don't want to believe it." I stared at him in shock that he would say such a thing and then what I had worried he would do, he showed me the eyes. (Look at picture if needed.) "I'm not... There is no such thing." I lightly started to tear up I couldn't believe he would actually show me who he actually was! "Don't cry and keep quiet don't tell anyone about this and you will be fine. Now let's get going it is getting quiet late and it's almost the young master's bed time." I nodded to him as if he had put me under a spell.

I followed him keeping quiet like a mouse which was not what I was. To be honest I wanted to scream and run away, but because he put me under that spell I couldn't I speak unless he told me to and I was scared and worried I thought I was going to be killed on the spot if I spoke. As we walked to the carriage his hand was around my waist as if I wanted to run I could not. "The young master fell asleep in the carriage so if not to wake him you will sit with me." I nodded as he helped me up and I sat down and look the other way while he got on and sat down also. After a while on the road we got to an area where no one else was so I was guessing that we were heading down the road to the Mansion.

"Lydia." I looked up at him to see that that his eyes were back to normal. "I am going to put the young master to bed and come take you to your room when we get there. Does that sound ok?" I nodded. "Good." As I looked away Sebastian talked again. "Oh and Lydia." I turned my head to look back at him, and instead of me seeing his entire face I just saw his eyes right in front of me, and then he closed his eyes and his lips touched mine. Never ever have I kissed a man even when I was little I didn't kiss my dad. He took my very first kiss and boy did his lips fill good. I kissed him back and he smirked in the kiss and then he left my lips and looked back toward the road. I was shocked so I looked away because I was blushing I couldn't believe he would kiss me, but seeing as how I was pure I wouldn't be surprised sense Demons are known for taking what smells good. And Sebastian does look good kind of hot also, No Lydia stop thinking about that! He is a demon and you are a human it won't work! So I stopped thinking about it.

We had gotten to the mansion and it was big, but not as big as my family's. Sebastian helped me get off and he gave me my bag and he got Ciel out and took him in to the mansion and I followed seeing as it was getting cold outside. I waited for Sebastian to get back. I looked around this room and lightly giggled it reminded me of Teresa's part of the mansion they must have the same tastes. "Lydia are you ready to see your room?" I nodded yes and he leaded me up the stairs and down a hallway and to a room as I walked in the bedroom was nice. The walls were black with little things around it. The bed was a queen size and the sheets were purple with black lace and from the feel and look of the sheets they were silk, my favorite. "I hope everything is to your liking Lydia." "It is." I can speak! Yay! "Good I will come back in a little while I have some things to take care of." He left and I got in to my Pajamas and laid comfortably on the bed "Ah the sheets are nice and cold." After laying on the bed comfortably I walked over to the window and looked at the moon from the looks of it I would say its Midnight.

The moon light shined on my skin as I play with the cut that I got today it stopped bleeding a while ago, but I continued playing with it. "Lydia." I turned around to see Sebastian closing my door. "Yes?" "Ciel would like to know if you would like to work for him still?" "Well I don't know I still worry for my sister and I have friends in France that would miss me." "You can still think about it you still have the rest of the week to think about it don't you?" "Yes." He walked closer to me and I quickly covered the cut on my palm seeing as how it started to bleed again at a really bad time. "Lydia why are you bleeding?" "I accidently cut my hand on a rock." "Let me see." "No Sebastian its fine." He grabbed my chin again and glared at me. "I don't want you to get sick because of that cut let me see it." "It's fine Sebastian it's not the first time I got a cut."

He grabbed my wrist and looked at my hand. "This wasn't made by a rock it's too perfect to be cut by a rock." "Then what was it cut by?" "A blade." "My mother cuts me ok?" I looked down and pulled my hand away I turned around to face the window again and he walked to my side and face me. He grabbed the hand and pulled it up to his face he stuck his tongue out and dragged it across the cut it burned and I winced. "It should disappear by tomorrow." He stated and walked of I quickly ran after him I caught his tie and pulled him to face me. "Thank you Sebastian." I leaned up to his face and kissed him he smirked and deepened the kiss his arms snaking around my waist pulling me closer and I put my arms around his neck he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I gave it to him and he stuck his tongue in my mouth and explored it. He pulled away smirking at me and I opened my eyes to look at him. "That was pretty good Lydia, I expect to see you in the morning." "You're lucky no one has ever kissed me before." "Not even your dad?" "No one not even my dad. You're my first very first." "Well I'm very lucky then hmm?" "Yes you are." I tried kissing him lightly as a goodnight kiss, but he had other ideas he let me kiss him as I pulled away he just came right with me not wanting my lips to leave his.

So I gave him what he wanted and he licked my bottom lip again. I didn't open my lips this time and he seemed to notice and his hand went down squeezed my bottom making me gasp and for that little entrance he stuck his tongue right back into my mouth instead of him exploring my mouth again he played with my tongue. Hmm he wants to do a French kiss? Sure I will try. So I French kissed him just like he wanted and it seemed to work because I did it and he smirked within the kiss. He left my lips yet again and I could feel his hot breath on my neck making me shiver. he kissed and sucked on a spot and then left that to go to my ear. "Goodnight Lydia." And then he left disappearing without a trace. I went over to my bed smiling and got under the covers and fell asleep. Maybe just maybe we could be together.


	6. A afternoon with Ciel

I woke up the next morning and walked over to the mirror, I grabbed my brush and brushed my hair then I pinned it up to the usual length. I went over and grabbed my outfit for today and walked back to the mirror. I looked in the mirror and noticed something was off with my reflection. I had a bruise on my shoulder! I squeaked a little too loud that it seemed to awaken the demon, Grr now I have to talk to him. "Lydia are you awake?" "Yes." I was just about too hid in the bed when an arm snaked around my waist and I felt hot breath on my neck. "And where do you think you're going?" "My bed why do you want to know?" "I was just wondering seeing as how you were starting to sneak back to your bed before I even got in here." "Because I didn't want to talk to you at the moment... And I am still in my night gown!" "I did see you in your nightgown last night so I wouldn't worry too much." "You were spying on me?!" "No. Do you not remember our kiss?" "I do and I'm not happy about the bruise." "That's just to show that your mine in the human world, you should be lucky I didn't do any of the demon ones."

"And what are they?" "There are four, but if I were to tell you... You can't tell anyone else." "I haven't told anyone you are a demon so it's only fair." "Then I'll tell you." He was about to take me to his room but I stopped him. "Can I at least get dressed first?" "Of course." He let go of me and covered his eyes. "I won't look so hurry and get dressed." Well I have no choice and at least he's covering his eyes. I quickly got dressed and the nice thing about this outfit was it hid the bruise he gave me. "I'm done." he uncovered his eyes and looked at my outfit. "Your outfit looks nice, but I have to say that mark on your waist was even more interesting." "You peeked?!" And I was glad I was holding my boot at this moment so I threw my boot at Sebastian and yelled. "You Pervert!" And from the looks of things he caught my boot. "Why did you throw your boot at me? And I'm not a pervert it's in my blood." "What a nice excuse." "Well do you want to know or not?" "Yes let's go." We left my room and we only walk up a bit of the hallway and turned to the other side of the wall. (He was on the left Lydia was on the right.) He opened the door and let me in, I walked in to his room and he shut the door behind him. "There's four ways? Are we talking about the ways to bind?" "Yes." "Oh ok, I've been wanting to know them, oh and are you?"

"Married to anyone? No I've been alone for a while." "I'm sorry." "It's fine, I have someone in mind, but she isn't a demon." "Oh, she must be pretty lucky then." Could he talking about me? "Yeah she is. Now let's stop talking about that and I'll tell you what the bindings are." "Ok, and about my mother, she isn't a Florence she had a contract with one and she told her." "Oh that makes sense or you would be a demon, I haven't heard of a human being born from a demon." "Yep." "Ok now then there are four ways for two demons to be bound to each other, we can mark each other which bind our souls. We can have sex which binds our bodies. We can kiss and trade saliva which only we can kiss each other. And then the last one is blood binding we do this so no one else can have our blood." "How does that work?" "Here I will use us as an example. So if you offer your blood to me and I take it no one else but you and I can have your blood. If we did all of this no one can have their soul, body and blood." "Wow, Demons are complicated." He started chuckling. "Yes we are sometimes. Well the young master should be getting up now so I will go wake him up."

"Ok and Sebastian." "Yes?" He was already at the door so I walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Thank you for telling me all that." "You're welcome, my dear Lydia." He gave me a kiss also and I walked out the door. "What are you going to do while I'm waking Ciel?" "I think I will go find the Library and read a little." "Ok I will come get you for breakfast then." "Ok." We parted and I went to the library room. As I walked in to there I was surprised at how many books there were, but I had more so compared to mine this is nothing. I looked through the books and found on that surprised me, it was the one I was reading at home which I should have brought with me. I finished looking at some of the other books and found a few others that I would read after the one I was reading right now. After I was done with that I went back to the book I was reading at the moment and was about to grab it until Sebastian came back. "Lydia breakfast is ready." "Ok." I turned around and saw Sebastian in the door way with his usual smirk. I walked to him and I followed him to the dining room. He went through a door and I saw Ciel at the other side of the table I saw where I was to sit and walked over there.

"Good morning Lydia, how did you sleep last night?" "I slept really well and I loved the room." "I'm glad, and if you do start working for me that will be your room." "Ok." Ciel and I were eating while Sebastian went to go get the mail. "So what is it like back home, you said you lived in France where in France exactly?" "Well my family's mansion is a little outside of Nantes our house is on an island just a few miles out of the city." "What island is that?" "Île d'Yeu." "Is it hard to get there?" "No actually its quiet easy to get there." "And you said you family's house do you have your own?" "Kind of, mine is being built right now." "Where is it located?" "Just a few miles out of Paris." "That must be exciting." "It is especially sense they are building The Tour de Eiffel." "The Tour de Eiffel?" "Yes it's a really tall tower that they are building right now, it should be finished soon." "Well when it gets finished you'll tell me right?" "Of course." Sebastian came back in with the mail and was looking through it.

"Young master Lady Elizabeth has sent you a letter." "Give it to me." I could have sworn Teresa was going to stay with Elizabeth to so mother wouldn't catch her. "Elizabeth wants to come over and have me meet her friend." "Should I get a guest room ready?" "Yes." With that Ciel was done eating and was walking out. "I will see you at lunch then Lydia." He left after that and I was left with Sebastian, I finished my tea and got up. "I'll be going to the library." "Or would you like to watch me do the chores around here?" "Or I can do that." I watched Sebastian grab the dishes and take them to the kitchen where I met a guy who looked like the chef, but was facing a corner. "Baldroy are you just going to stand there and just sit in the corner or are you going to come and wash the dishes?" "I'll do the dishes." "Good." As Baldroy turned he saw me and I saw his jaw lightly open. "Wow who's this?" "I'm Lydia Bright." "You're our guest?" "Yes." "You look just like a model." "Thank you, and might I ask who you are?" "I'm the chef Baldroy." "Nice to meet you Baldroy." Baldroy got to work on the dishes and Sebastian lead me back to the Library.

I grabbed the book I was reading at home and went and sat on the couch. While Sebastian dusted in here I found where I left off and continued read. "Lydia I'm done dusting would you like to stay in here and continue reading or come with me?" "I'll stay here. Oh and when will Elizabeth and her friend be here?" "In about an hour." "Ok." He left and I finished reading my book. Later I thought I heard my sister say. "This is a big entryway. Probably bigger than mine." I must be hearing things. I continued reading and a little later I heard the door open I thought it was just Sebastian so I just continued read, a few seconds later I was ambushed and was hugged. I looked to see Teresa? I hugged her back. "Teresa, what are you doing here?" "I came with Lizzie. She says that Ciel is her fiancée. She wanted to see him." "Oh, that's great! Now can you get off of me, your squishing me into the chair?" She giggled and stood up. "So, what are you doing here?" She asked back.

"Oh! Umm, mother wanted me to stay with the Phantomhive's while she went to do whatever she was going to do. So here I am." The one butler walked in to the room before I could say anything else. "Lady Teresa. I thought you would be in the guest room." "No. I decided to explore. And I found Lydia here." "Oh, I forgot. Sebastian, this is my little sister, Teresa. Teresa, this is Sebastian Michaelis, the Phamtomhive butler." Sebastian looks at me and then back at Teresa with a smirk smile. 'Your sister is here?' 'Yes, but I still don't know if I want to leave her alone with my dreadful sister and mother.'

Wow I didn't know we could do that! "Well, now that I know that you both are here, I can show you to where lunch will be." I grabbed Teresa's hand and we followed Sebastian out of the Library. I felt much happier now that I was with Teresa, and now I don't have to worry about Sebastian being bad. All the way down the halls he would turn his head, look at Teresa, and give her this confusing look. And then turn his head back to see where he was going. He finally showed us to a door that led us outside. We walked out and there was a long dining table with a view of the garden. I saw Ciel and Elizabeth at one end of the table and two other seats at the other end. Teresa and I took our seats to wait for lunch. It was actually quite peaceful out there. The only sounds were the birds chirping and the sound of the gardener snipping bushes. "Elizabeth told me that she brought a friend of hers. Is that you?" Teresa looked over to Ciel and nodded. "Yes. I am Teresa Bright. Lydia's younger sister." Ciel nodded and looks at the door. I looked over to at Teresa and saw she was looking at Ciel, maybe she likes him.

At that moment, Bard walks out pushing a cart with silver trays. Sebastian looked like he was surprised Bard made the food. Then a maid comes out following Bard. She held a tray with the china cups. And she did it without dropping it. Sebastian looked at both of them in astonishment. "Well, aren't you going to bring us our food or not?" Ciel says to Sebastian. He nods and picks up all of the silver trays and sets them in front of each person. He did it fast, but I thought I could see him smirking at me. Then the maid comes around with the china and sets them down in front of us.

The food was delicious, the tea was excellent, and the only noises were Lizzie talking with Ciel. I didn't know what to think about the place now that I've been here like this. It's usually not so quiet at home (Genevieve's fault). I look over to Sebastian and he was eyeing Teresa with confusion again. "Lydia, why is Sebastian looking at me funny?" She whispered. "I don't know. Maybe he never saw such wavy hair before so he's confused with what's on your head." She giggled a bit, which caught Ciel's attention. "I almost forgot. Lydia, you still haven't given me an answer on my offer." "I'm still thinking about it." I said poking my last piece of fish. "I can't leave Teresa alone with my mother and sister all alone." Ciel nods. "Well, whenever you're ready to give me an answer, Sebastian and I will have all ears." I thanked Ciel and ate the rest of my fish. After that, we just sat there in silence for a second. Then.

"Come on, Ciel. Let's go do something fun!" Everyone looks at Lizzie who stood up and shook him around. "What are you planning on doing, Elizabeth?" Ciel says looking at his plate. "I know! Why don't you show Teresa and Lydia how to shoot an arrow. That would be fun!" "*sigh* If you insist. Sebastian, please show us to the shooting range." "Yes, my lord. Follow me, ladies." How funny I knew how to use a bow, I remember when my father taught me how to use a bow I would even go out on my horse and go hunting and then my mother would yell at me for how that wasn't lady like then she burned my training bow. After that I would only go and do that when it was nighttime.


	7. Bows and arrows and a night of horror

Ciel and Lizzie were already walking ahead so Teresa and I were stuck with Sebastian. But he kept looking at Teresa funny. It was probably her eyes? Her eyes were always interesting especially sense mother told me why they were like that. I wonder what she will do when she finds out about our horrible family, and what she is. He showed us through this big field to where there were bows and arrows lying on small wooden tables. At the far end, there were bulls-eyes. I told Teresa that our father was teaching her how to shoot arrows until mother burned my bow. I didn't believe I would be able to hit the bulls-eye right of, sense it's been at least three years sense I last shot an arrow. But I always told Teresa to try new things. And that's what she been doing. Ciel was already showing Lizzie how to shoot, but he was also eyeing me. But he was smiling this time. Like he knew something I didn't. But something told me not to question. "Come on, Teresa. I'll come show you." I lead Teresa over to a table and gave her a bow. "First thing you do, is attach the arrow to the bow to the front and to the string. Put your left hand at the tip of the arrow to steady it, and keep three or four fingers on the string to hold the arrow there. Then you pull back the string so your hand is touching your cheek and your left arm is straight. Then you aim for your target, and...let go!"

I gave her a lot of instructions on how to do it. She at least was hitting the blue. As Teresa kept shooting the arrows at the bulls-eye she kept hitting the blue, hmm I wonder if it's the way she's holding it... Nope maybe she doesn't have enough focus. Yep just as I thought she doesn't have enough focus, but what's causing her to not have enough focus. I looked at Ciel and he was just shooting arrows with Elizabeth, so it's not him. I looked over at Sebastian and he was watching Teresa, maybe it's him I watched him with Ciel and as Teresa shot another arrow and it hit the blue again Sebastian and chuckled and Teresa lightly looked over and whined quietly. I however saw this as a threat and grabbed an arrow making all of them look over at me, good now they won't be paying attention to Teresa, however Teresa looked at me and lightly giggled, "Lydia are you really going to try that again, dad yelled at you last time you tried and ended up saving spoiled gold." "Well this time I'm not aiming at spoiled gold now am I?" "But you could hurt someone and we wouldn't want that now would we?" "Just one shot wouldn't hurt now would it?" Ciel seemed to catch on what we were saying and grabbed Elizabeth's hand and said they would be back. They had left and I had the perfect opportunity to shoot him right between the eyes. I pulled the string back facing the bulls-eye and right before I let go of the string I face the way Sebastian was and let go. Unfortunately he caught it before it hit him. "Aww! He ruined the game!" "He did, but at least he caught it." "Yes or else Ciel probably would have gotten mad at us." "Lydia can I please talk to you... Privately." " I think he's mad at you." "I think so too." I walked up to Sebastian and looked back to Teresa to see what she was doing, she was talking to Ciel and Elizabeth who had just came back. "Lydia." I looked back to Sebastian and said "Yes?" "Why did you try shooting an arrow at me?" "You were being rude to my sister so I was just gesturing to stop." "Ciel and I were just surprised you and you sister knew how to shoot arrows. With you being nobles and all. And if I might add you were doing perfectly." "Thank you, but that was still rude of you. If you were to keep your mouth shut while she was trying to shoot maybe she could have hit the bulls-eye." "I am sorry Lydia." He had taken my hand and kissed it. I smiled lightly at him and looked back over to Teresa. "And Lydia your mother will be her to pick you up soon." "Ok." Oh no! What if mother sees Teresa she will surely get yelled at and be stuck in the house tell she's my age! I walked back over to Teresa and told her. "Should I hide then?" "You could try that, have you told Elizabeth why you have been staying with her?" "I think she already knows, but I will tell her."

"You should unless you want to confuse Elizabeth." "Ok I'll go tell her." Teresa left to go tell Elizabeth about why she had been staying with her, I just turned around to head inside and grab my stuff so I would be ready to go when my mother got here. Once I was done with grabbing my stuff and getting ready to leave I headed down stairs and walked down to the library grabbed the book I had been reading and continued my reading until my mother got here. About an hour later Sebastian came in telling me my mother was here so I followed him out and left with my mother. "Lydia, how was last night, did you sleep well?" "Yes mother." "Then you know what happens tonight so you will be ready, correct?" "Yes, I must follow the family rules." "And become one of us, and once you are there is no turning back." "Yes mother of course I am ready." "Then it will be done. Driver! To the Graveyard please." My mother had told the driver to take us to the graveyard in which it will happen. I just hope Teresa won't find out anytime soon, or Sebastian. When we had gotten to the graveyard my mother yanked me out of the carriage and took me to my grandmother's crypt in which my punishment will happen. Two of my mother's friends grabbed each of my arms and chained me to the back of the crypt my mother then started to whip me while the other two cut pentagrams on my skin the pain of the whip no longer started to hurt while I started to focus on what my mother's friend was doing to my left hand. "That mark that he is carving into you will be yours it won't look like that when it's done, but that is what it will look like." When my mother was done whipping me and I could no longer keep my eyes open she shoved a needle into my neck right into my jugular vein and injected me with this burning thing. If I were to have the choice of this or my mother biting me I think the biting would have been better. As I was about to pass out I remember my mother saying. "When you wake up I will take you some where nice. I'm surprised you were able to take it so well."

All I remember was flames all around me a never ending story, my life and my family all gone, dead. What am I? What have I done? And then a dark figure in the flames a little ways from me was heading my way I focused on that figure and when it got close up to me it bent down and held out its hand. I grabbed it and it helped me up this thing... This person wasn't dark anymore she was me just with the demon eyes that Sebastian had they were just violet. Then I saw another woman she looked just like me, but had straight purple hair with a black stripe where my purple stripe was "I am Iana and this is Antoinette." She said pointing to herself then to the girl that had helped me up. "Who are you two?" "We are you. I am you True Form and Iana is the form you can't show, your childish self." "Where did you come from?" "We are vessels inside of you. We are you." "Antoinette! You are going to make the poor girl confused! We are other parts of you. Now you have a choice we can be free and you just call us when you need us or we can just stay inside of you." "You can be free. I will call you when I need you, but before you go can I ask you something?" "Yes what do you need?" "What am I?" "What your family is, but you are a cat, you can turn into a neko when you want, you will have the cat like features so jumping, running." "And you will be able to hide like your sister and be as sneaky as her." "Cool!" "Iana we should leave now." "Ok. See you later Lydia have fun being a cat! I know I will." And with that they disappeared and it went all black.

I woke up the next morning not wanting to get up, but the weird sweet smell coming from down stairs made me get up and quickly get dressed to see what it was. When I got down stairs and saw my mother with a woman. I was confused that sweet smell was coming from her and yet I could smell it all the way from upstairs. "Lydia I have food for you after you eat we will go to that nice place I was talking about." After I ate my mother and I headed to the 'nice' place. Where is she taking me?


	8. A surprise trip and left behind!

"Lydia's P.O.V"  
My mother and I had left the motel and headed for this special place. I didn't know where we were going, but I was thinking it was a trap, at least that's what my instincts told me. "Lydia we are getting off here now." "What? But this is an ocean!" "And we are going in this ocean." Was my mother crazy? Cats hate water! And what's in that box my mother has... I wonder what's in it. We got on that two person boat and my mother's servant pushed and rowed the boat out to the middle of this ocean, so the docks were really small. "Lydia now that your one of us I have a gift for you." My mother grabbed the box from her side and put it in her lap. She opened the box and pulled out another box that was small enough for to hold a ring. She gave me the small box and I opened it to be shocked. A ring that had a small ruby in the center of the silver band. My mother watched me and said. "Lydia that ring is for you and your mate. The one who has the match for that is your real mate only special families have these kinds of things so whoever has the match will be from a strong family."

My mother's servant named Derrick looked down and said. "And your mother hopes it will be that butler Sebastian, I would rather it be me than that thing." He said glaring at the water. "Now Derrick it could not be Sebastian. So no reason to be so rude and Sebastian is a good person, I'm sure he would treat Lydia like a princess." "You forgot one detail Madame." "And what is that?" "He's a demon; they're ruthless, sadistic and evil!" "Not all demons are bad look at Michael. He isn't bad unless really needed. Even then he's a good guy. However we were planning on Lydia to marry and be with Sebastian." "So it was true then. You would sell your daughters off to random demons." "Lydia! We don't sell you off! We give you to them." "Without the daughters choice?! That's rude, what if I liked someone back home and then marry someone I don't even know?" "Lydia." "I know for a fact you weren't married off to father you picked him over the one you were to marry. Why can't we?" "That's because we aren't in my Era and because I loved your father more than the one I was to marry." "Who were you to marry, mother?" "Lucy." "Not him! I'm sorry mother." "I'll tell you this... Get Sebastian to marry you and you won't have to worry about Lucy. However if you don't get Sebastian to marry you Lucy will take advantage of you and steal you away from everyone." "I'll try my hardest mother."

After I said that my mother took the ring from my hand and put it on a chain then hooked it to my neck. "I'm sorry for this Lydia." "What?" Then everything went black. I later awoke in the arms of Sebastian. "So you're finally awake?" I looked up to see Sebastian and nodded then I started to look around. I noticed we were in some woods and Sebastian and I were wet. "Where are we?" "Two hours away from the Phantomhive mansion." "Why are we wet?" "Well from what I had seen was your mother hit you in the head and tossed you into the ocean. I went and saved you." "Thank you Sebastian." I looked at him and looked forward watching what went by seeing as how Sebastian was just walking. "Is that all I get for saving you?" I looked back to Sebastian and sighed quietly and gave him a quick kiss. He frowned when I left his lips. "You didn't say how long you wanted the kiss." He stopped and looked at me as he sat me down and once my feet touched the ground I was pinned to a tree. "I'm sorry." He said in to my neck and then started to place light kisses on my neck. "Sebastian someone could be watching." He seemed to smirk on my neck. "Then let them. Let them watch me kiss you and get jealous."

I was shocked by what he said, was he planning on doing one of the bindings? "Lydia. Let me mark you then I won't have to worry about where you are." So he was planning on that. "Yes you may." He moved from my neck to face me. "Where would you like it to be?" "I don't care, anywhere no one will see it." "Your waist? Then only I get to see it." "That's fine." He pulled me away from the tree and pulled my shirt up a little bit and pulled his glove off and moved his hand to where he was going to place the mark. "Lydia I would suggest putting your face in my chest or biting my neck." "Why?" "Because placing the mark hurts and you will scream." "I'll bite in to your neck." "Ok." I moved to his neck and placed my lips right where I was going to bite him.

His nails ran across my skin then he placed his hand right where he was to place the mark again. Then the pain shot through my body making me bite right into his skin and his blood run right into my mouth. To be truthful his blood tasted good unlike I thought it would taste like. I have known pain all my life that's why if I was cut with a knife I wouldn't cry of if I got glass somewhere in me I wouldn't cry. I have known pain all my life, but this was surprisingly painful this pain was new yes, but still it hurt terribly... he was right. Once he was done he moved his fingers over the mark as lightly as he could. "It's done... Are you ok?" I let go of his neck and licked it clean of blood then looked up at him. "I am fine yes." "Then shall we get moving?" "Yes, but Sebastian what about my clothes?" "Your mother had brought them over before you woke up." "Ok. Do you know where my mother is?" "She had gotten on a boat to go back home." "So she left me here." "Yes." I had sighed and looked ahead as he picked me up and we ran to the mansion. Once we saw the gate to go into the estate we stopped. "Ciel will probably want to know if you will work for him." "I will." He seemed surprised by how fast I answered him, but smirked as he let me stand. "Well this will be the last time to kiss me until tonight." I looked at Sebastian and gave him a kiss and left his lips to look at him again. We headed up to the gate and Sebastian opened the gate and we walked up to the doors.


End file.
